Digital Demons II
by The Evil Author
Summary: In this sequel to Digital Demons, Jade gets inside someone's head while Tamers takes a little trip.
1. Part 1 - Looking glass

Digital Demons II - Part 1  
  
by Nopporn Wongrassamee  
  
Summary: Jade gets into the mind of another person,  
literally.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. I'm just  
too lazy to look up who they belong to.  
  
  
"Hey, Henry, what're you doing?"  
  
Henry took a moment from working on his computer to  
see Takato and Ryo enter his room. "Hi, guys,"  
Henry said, going right back to his computer. He  
stared hard at the screen, occaisionally entering  
commands. "What brings you here?"  
  
"You heard about Rika's Grandma, right?" Takato  
asked. When he saw the back of Henry's head nod, he  
plowed on. "Well, I thought we ought to put  
together a get well card for her."  
  
"'Card' might be a bit of an understatement," Ryo  
added. "That thing's almost as tall as I am."  
  
Henry glanced at them again. He didn't see any  
outsized cards with them. "So where is it?"  
  
"Oh, I have Guilmon lugging it around," Takato  
replied.  
  
"Where's Guilmon?"  
  
"We left him in your living room with Suzie."  
  
Henry froze in what he was doing. "You left  
Guilmon? Alone? With Suzie?" he asked slowly,  
horrific possibilities flooding through his mind.  
  
"Yeah," Takato confirmed. "What's the big deal?"  
  
A loud crash was heard from the living room.  
  
"The TV!" It sounded like Henry's mother.  
  
"Heh heh," Takato laughed nervously. "Excuse me a  
minute." He ran out to the living room.  
  
After Takato vanished, Ryo turned back to Henry.  
"So, I ask again," he began. "What are you doing?"  
  
***  
  
"Rika? Mrs. Nonaka?"  
  
Sitting by Grandma's bedside in the medical ward at  
Section 13, Rika and her mother looked up at the  
speaker. Yamaki was poking his head in through the  
door, wearing his ubiquitous sunglasses. Rika felt  
a momentary shiver. For a moment, Yamaki had looked  
alot like those 'Invaders' Grandma had talked about  
before...well, before she was put into a coma.  
  
Section 13 had even provided a brief introductory  
file on Invaders. Rika, her mother, and Renamon had  
gone through the scant information in the file, but  
there hadn't been much more than they already knew  
in it. There had been a photo of Grandma as a  
teenager, however. She had been dressed up in a  
little sailor suit with a bow and arrow in hand.  
Rika had never imagined her so young, even though  
Grandma had been older in the photo than Rika was  
now.  
  
"What is it, Mr. Yamaki?" Rika's mother asked.  
  
"I've made arrangements for you and your family to  
return to Japan, Mrs. Nonaka," Yamaki told them.  
"We'll make sure your mother will get the best  
medical care available."  
  
"Thank you," Rika's mother said.  
  
"But?" Rika interjected. "I'm hearing a 'but' in  
there somewhere."  
  
"Rika!" her mother admonished.  
  
"No, ma'am, she's right," Yamaki sighed. "Captain  
Black is insisting that you let one of Section 13's  
ah...consultants have a look at Mrs. Ukiya."  
  
"What can this consultant do that the doctors  
couldn't?" Rika's mother asked, puzzled.  
  
"Uncle's a Chi Wizard," another girl that was  
Rika's age proclaimed, entering the room behind  
Yamaki. "If anyone can wake your Grandma, he can."  
  
"Oh, it's you," Rika said witheringly. "Haven't you  
done enough...enough..." She stammered to a halt as  
a man built like a sumo wrestler - only bigger -  
entered the room behind Jade. He seemed to be  
carrying a box of supplies. "This is your Uncle?"  
she asked faintly.  
  
"No, this is Uncle's apprentice, Tohru!" a high,  
ratchety voice corrected. The voice's owner elbowed  
his way around to the front of the growing crowd.  
He was scrawny, balding old man whose remaining  
white hair looked half way between unkempt and  
exploded. "I am Uncle. Now, where is young lady who  
will not wake up?"  
  
"Young lady? Excuse me..." Rika's mother began.  
  
"Cannot be you. You are awake!" Jade's Uncle  
interupted.  
  
"Hey, now, don't talk to my mother like that," Rika  
interjected, regaining her poise and coming to her  
mother's defense. "It's my Grandma that's in a  
coma." She gestured at said Grandma. "What are you,  
blind?"  
  
"Little girl should respect her elders," Jade's  
Uncle murmured, peering at Rika's Grandma. "Hah! Is  
as I said. Young lady!"  
  
Glancing between Jade's Uncle and Grandma, Rika  
realized that the old man was way older than her  
grandmother. So of course he called her a "young  
lady"!  
  
"Now, everybody out!" Jade's Uncle ordered, shooing  
everone out of the ward room. "Is much too crowded  
in here. Uncle cannot work. Only apprentice can  
stay." Although not sure why, Rika did as ordered.  
For some reason, his was one of those voices you  
didn't disobey. Besides, Renamon would keep an eye  
on things.  
  
"I want to help!" Jade piped up.  
  
"No, you go out too," the old man told her.  
  
"What?" Jade yelped. "Why?"  
  
"You radiating guilt like bonfire," her Uncle told  
her. "Bad chi. Will interfere with Uncle's  
concentration ."  
  
"Awww..."  
  
After ushering Jade out, Uncle closed the door  
behind him. A few minutes later, it opened again  
and Jade's Uncle stuck his head out.  
  
"One more thing!" he began. He scanned the people  
waiting in the hall. His eyes locked on Rika. "Take  
fox spirit with you!"  
  
"Oh, c'mon," Rika muttered. Then she raised her  
voice. "Renamon!"  
  
Rika's Digimon partner strolled out the door like  
an insulted prima donna. Her head was held high,  
not even deigning to look at the mere mortal who  
had ejected her. Not at all caring, Jade's Uncle  
slammed the door behind her.  
  
Several more minutes passed before another thought  
occured to Rika. She turned to Jade. "What's his  
name again?" Rika asked.  
  
Jade shrugged. "He's Uncle," Jade told the other  
girl, making it clear that "Uncle" was a proper  
name. At Rika's penetrating stare, Jade sheepishly  
added, "Hey! I've been trying to figure out his  
name for years..."  
  
***  
  
"Cool! So this program will find Terriermon for  
you?" Ryo asked. "Will it find Monodramon, too?"  
  
"It's not quite that simple," Henry replied. "I'm  
trying to replicate the conditions that brought  
Terriermon through to this world in the first  
place. But while, I've found lots of Digimon, I  
don't recognize any of them."  
  
"Wow, bummer, dude," Ryo said a bit sadly. He  
brightened up and slapped Henry on the back. "But,  
hey! You might get lucky..."  
  
"Terriermon!"  
  
"Huh, what?" Taking his eyes of Henry, Ryo turned  
to see the picture literally leap out of the  
monitor. Unnoticed, it grew dark until the only  
light was from the a freestanding, two dimensional  
image that stretched from desktop to ceiling. What  
was pictured was the chaotic space between worlds.  
Running towards them were two small figures. The  
one in the lead was definitely Terriermon. The  
other looked like... "Monodramon!" Ryo cried   
happily.  
  
Practically unnoticed were the pair of faint white,  
concentric rings on the "screen".  
  
With a flying leap, Terriermon flew through the  
screen and into Henry's arms. A digivice appeared  
out of thin air and clattered to the desktop.  
Monodramon tried to duplicate this feat, but he  
didn't make it.  
  
It wasn't that Monodramon couldn't make it through  
the screen. He never made it to the screen. A giant  
green hand reached out and snagged Monodramon in  
mid-leap.  
  
The hand's owner came into view. It was an  
incredibly obese green female Digimon wearing what  
appeared to be a chainmail bikini straight from  
the cover of some bad fantasy novel.  
  
She was joined in a moment by a slightly smaller,  
toadlike Digimon. He had a steam age appearance,  
mounting some kind of grille on its chest, a jet  
pack on it's back, and solid metal boots. On top  
of his head was of all things, a beanie cap with a  
propellor.  
  
"It's them!" Terriermon cried, his voice full of  
uncharacteristic fear.  
  
"Them?" Henry and Ryo echoed.  
  
***  
  
"You have got to be kidding me, Janyu!"  
  
"I'm not kidding you, Dolphin," Janyu sighed. It  
had taken a while to reassemble the Monster Makers.  
After the D-Reaper, everyone had thought the job  
was done. Now? "The Digimon are coming back. The  
Digital World has been reportedly been taken over  
by eight demons who have turned themselves into  
extremely powerful Digimon. And to top it off,  
these so-called 'Invaders' have decided to start  
wreaking havoc after thirty years of inactivity. I  
know it's a bit much to take..."  
  
"Oh, I don't have any problem with that," Dolphin  
said blandly. "It's that Yamaki wants us to work  
on two projects at once! One, he wants us to come  
up with improved digital weapons to be used against  
these so-called demon sorcerers of which we know  
practically nil. We have absolutely no data on how  
they're the same and how they're different from  
ordinary Digimon. At least with the D-Reaper, we  
had a clue about what we were dealing with."  
  
Janyu opened his mouth to reply, but Dolphin drove  
on.  
  
"And there's the side project where we're supposed  
to try and decipher Invader communication signals,  
something I remind you all that no one has been  
able to do in thirty years. And it's no wonder  
because we haven't the first clue what makes them  
tick. We don't know what protocols they use, what  
they're transmiting or recieving, or even how their  
hardware functions. What we need is a live Invader  
so we can see how they work, but wait! We can't  
capture Invaders because it's a) impossible to hold  
a live one prisoner and b) they disintegrate when  
they die."  
  
"Dolphin, are you saying we can't do it?" Daisy  
asked as the man paused in his ranting to take a  
breath.  
  
"No, I'm saying we can do one or the other. But not  
both," Dolphin said, apparently calmed down now.  
"What does Yamaki think we are, some kind of  
miracle workers?"  
  
"Oh, so the problem's only technical," Janyu said,  
rubbing his chin thoughtfully. This was a far more  
familiar field than demons and Invaders and  
whatever other stuff Yamaki had run into in  
America that required Janyu to readjust his world  
view again. Besides that, a mere technical problem  
was child's play. "I can live with that. What do  
you say, Shibumi? Shibumi?"  
  
"Huh?" Shibumi said, startled. He had been staring  
intensely at the photo of the Digion that had  
called itself HyperHsiWuMon. It was a grainy  
picture from a Section 13 security camera. "Oh,  
yeah, sure, whatever Dolphin said. I agree."  
  
"Shibumi, have you even been..." Janyu began. He  
was interupted when Yamaki's assistant barged into  
their work area. "Riley? What is it?"  
  
"Sorry to interupt, Mr. Wong," Riley apologized,  
"but we've had another bio-emergence."  
  
"I thought after that last fiasco, we agreed that  
you could handle bioemergences yourself," Janyu  
said, frowning. Since Guilmon, there had been  
a few "routine" bioemergences similar to those  
recorded before the Devas. They'd been more or less  
harmless.  
  
"Well, sir, this one might be important to you,"  
Riley replied. "It's in your apartment."  
  
***  
  
"I don't believe this," Rika muttered for the  
thousandth time as she paced the hallway. "We're  
relying on a witch doctor to wake Grandma up."  
  
"Hey, Uncle's not a witch doctor," Jade objected.  
"He's a Chi Wizard."  
  
Rika paused in her pacing to give Jade an icy  
stare. "I am not talking to you," she said evenly.  
Jade wilted. Rika resumed pacing.  
  
Eventually, the door opened and Uncle stepped out,  
followed by Tohru. Uncle seemed tired.  
  
"Mr. Chan?" Yamaki inquired. "What's the  
prognosis?"  
  
"Not good," Uncle said slowly. "I examine young  
lady, but not do anything."  
  
"What? Why not?" Jade asked, her hopes crumbling.  
  
"I not ever see anything like young lady's  
condition before," Uncle sighed. "Is like someone  
took lady's soul and broke it into many pieces like  
a fragile vase."  
  
"What?" somebody exclaimed. Maybe it was everyone.  
  
"But...but, can't you do anything?" Jade asked  
desperately. This was worse than she had feared.  
  
"Must do research," Uncle replied. "Lot's of  
research. Lady's soul must be put together like  
jigsaw puzzle, but I not sure if there is even chi  
spell for that."  
  
"Huh! A quack! I thought so," Rika commented. Uncle  
wacked her on the back of her head. "Ow!"  
  
"Little girl should respect her elders," Uncle  
scolded.  
  
***  
  
After Uncle and Tohru had left, the comatose  
Ruriko was left alone in her ward room. This lasted  
for less than a minute, In a swirl of snow flakes,  
a girl in a white kimono appeared next to the  
patient.  
  
"The now passes into then, and what is disappears  
forever into memory," she said sadly. A resolved  
look grew on her face. "But the now has yet to pass  
and you are not yet a memory. Much remains yet to  
be done."  
  
In another swirl of snowflakes, she vanished as  
quickly as she had appeared. But she left behind a  
small gift for her friend.  
  
Moments later, Rika charged in to make sure Uncle  
hadn't done anything bad to Ruriko. She spotted the  
gift right away.  
  
"Hey!" she souted to the people outside. "What's  
with the snowman?"  
  
Yamaki stuck his head in. "Snowman?"  
  
***  
  
"Well, what have we here?" the frog like Digimon  
asked.  
  
"Is it good to eat?" the obese Digimon added,  
looking closely at Monodramon.  
  
"Hey, don't you hurt him!" Ryo ordered, leaning  
against the screen. While letting Terriermon come  
through, the screen was pretty solid for Ryo. "Let  
him go!"  
  
"Someone speaks?" the frog like Digimon said. He  
turned to the other Digimon. "It wasn't you, was it  
MassPoKongMon?"  
  
"No, it wasn't me, GayXiao... GahXiao... Gazoo..." MassPoKongMon began, stumbling over the other's  
name.  
  
"GaleXiaoFungMon," the other supplied.  
  
"Bah, these Digimon names are stupid, Xiao Fung!"  
MassPoKongMon complained. "A demon should just have  
one name and stick to it. Not these silly multiple  
names for every form and incarnation."  
  
"But we're Digimon now," Xiao Fung or whatever his  
name was protested. "We should use Digimon names."  
  
"Hah! Tso Lan agrees with me," MassPoKongMon  
countered. "You can take your Digimon names and..."  
  
"Hey!" Ryo cried interupting, pounding on the  
screen. "I said let Monodramon go!"  
  
The two Digimon looked around, searching for the  
source of the voice. "Now I know that was not you,  
MassPoKongMon," GaleXiaoFungMon said.  
  
"My name is Po Kong," the other corrected ansently.  
Her gaze locked onto Ryo and Henry. "Ah! Humans!"  
Ryo suddenly found the screen filled with a single  
massive, glowing red eye as Po Kong looked closely  
through the screen at them. "Hello, little morsel."  
  
"Let me see, sister," GaleXiaoFungMon insisted. The  
red eye disappeared from the screen. Ryo could now  
see them all again. GaleXiaoFungMon peered closely  
at the screen, but not so close that he clocked  
everything in view. "Ah, you must be one of these  
'Tamers' I have heard so much about."  
  
"Yeah, and you're one of those so called Demon  
Sorcerers I've heard about," Ryo shot back. "Now  
let my partner go!"  
  
"Ah, you know who we are then?" GaleXiaoFungMon  
glanced at MonoDramon then back at Ryo. "You want  
your Digimon? Come get him."  
  
"You got it!" Ryo replied. He drew back and charged  
shoulder first into the screen.  
  
"Ryo, wait!" Henry cried, reaching for the other  
boy.  
  
He was too late. An instant before he hit the  
screen, the rings on it subtly changed colors. Ryo  
tumbled through completely without resistance. The  
screen collapsed and vanished, leaving Henry  
staring at a perfectly ordinary computer monitor.  
  
"Oh no," Henry whispered. "Rika's gonna kill me."  
  
"Hey, Henry," Takato said, coming back into the  
room. "Your dad's on the phone."  
  
"Oh no," Henry moaned again.  
  
"Where's Ryo?"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
***  
  
Nothing! Sitting morosely in her room back home,  
Jade reflected on the fact that hours of research  
had revealed nothing on chi spells for the soul.  
Apparently those sort of spells fell under the  
heading of Evil Magic.  
  
Stupid books. All Jade wanted was to heal a soul.  
  
"The egg is broken, and all the King's men and all  
the King's horses know not how to put the egg back  
together again," someone said next to Jade.  
  
Jade snapped out of her funk and saw a gitl her age  
in a white kimono was sitting right by her. She  
appeared to be around Jade's age. The girl had an  
open book of nursery rhymes open in her hands.  
  
"Who are you?" Jade demanded. "How'd you get here."  
  
"The egg is broken," the strange girl continued,  
ignoring Jade. "But can Mary and her little lamb  
succeed where the all the King's men and all the  
King's horses could not?"  
  
"What?" Jade said, confused. In reply, kimono girl  
vanished, taking the nursery rhyme book with her.  
One second she was there, the next she was gone.  
  
Jade looked around, but she was alone.  
  
"Great, now I'm going crazy too," Jade muttered to  
herself. Thinking about the what the hallucination  
had said, an idea began forming in her head. It was  
risky in the extreme, but Jade felt she owed it to  
Rika's Grandma to try. She wouldn't tell Uncle or  
Jackie or anybody. They would all just tell her no,  
it's too dangerous.  
  
Mere danger never stopped Jade before. 


	2. Part 2 - Diving in

Digital Demons II - Part 2  
  
by Nopporn Wongrassamee  
  
Summary: Jade gets into the mind of another person,  
literally. Meanwhile, Uncle and Calumon...chat.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. I'm just  
too lazy to look up who they belong to.  
  
  
"Yukino Hojo. Her name is Yukino Hojo."  
  
"Are you sure, Mr. Yamaki?" Captain Black asked.  
  
Yamaki handed him the photo printout taken from the  
security camera tape monitoring Mrs. Ukiya's room.  
He pulled out another photo from a folder with the  
AEGIS logo and handed that to Black too. "See for  
yourself," Yamaki told him.  
  
Black compared the two pictures. In one was the now  
familiar image of a girl in a white kimono standing  
next to Mrs. Ukiya's bed. The other showed the same  
girl in the same outfit standing in the middle of  
an apparent snow storm.  
  
"Okay, I believe you, Mr. Yamaki," Black said. "So  
who's Yukino Hojo and how did she get inside  
Section 13?"  
  
"Yukino Hojo is a Gatekeeper," Yamaki explained.  
"Place of Birth: Unknown. Date of Birth: Unknown.  
Relatives: Unknown. Motivations: Unknown. Her  
powers appear to revolve around snow and ice. She  
can also teleport which explains how she got in and  
out of here."  
  
"A Gatekeeper?" Black frowned in thought. "Didn't  
you say that no Gatekeeper had ever been found  
since the Battle of Tokyo against the Invaders?"  
  
"There haven't," Yamaki confirmed. "This..." He  
tapped the Aegis photo, "was taken just prior to  
the Battle of Tokyo."  
  
"But...but she looks the same in both pictures,"  
Black said. After all he had seen, Black was  
surprised that he could still be surprised at all.  
"What kind of threat are we looking at here?"  
  
"Minimal, actually," Yamaki replied. "The old AEGIS  
files report that she seems fairly benign. Although  
Yukino never showed much inclination for fighting  
Invaders, she'll occaisionally help out. She was  
first encountered by Mrs. Ukiya and her late  
husband at Mount Daesetsu in Japan and appears to  
have formed an attachment to them."  
  
"Huh. So why the concern if she's benign?" Black  
asked.  
  
"She's a complication," Yamaki said. "I don't like  
complications. She comes and goes as she pleases.  
The old AEGIS was never able to recruit her mostly  
because she never stayed around long enough to be  
asked. We're all going back to Japan tomorrow and I  
don't want anything or anyone delaying us."  
  
"I would think you'd want her intervention," Black  
said. "With the remaining Demon Sorcerers after  
Calumon, we need all the help we can get."  
  
"Maybe," Yamaki hedged. He looked around "Speaking  
of which, where's Calumon?"  
  
"Isn't he with the Nonakas or their Digion?" Black  
asked.  
  
"I didn't see him when your consultant visited,"  
Yamaki replied.  
  
"Great, he's pulled a Jade on us," Black mumbled to  
himself. He picked up the phone. "Get me Security."  
  
***  
  
"Hi! Whatcha doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I am doing?" Uncle replied  
irritably. "I am doing research. What..." Uncle  
paused as it dawned on him that the voice had come  
from in front of him. Uncle was in his library  
poring through an ancient tome. The podium he was  
using as a book stand was set against a bookcase on  
an outside wall. There was no floorspace in front  
of Uncle to stand on. Moreover, he didn't recognize  
the speaker's voice.  
  
Uncle looked up. Standing on a shelf was a small,  
white humanoid with an oversized head and eyes to  
match.  
  
"Aya!" Uncle screamed, tumbling over backwards over  
one of the ubiquitous pile of books that cluttered  
his library. "Little white demon has come to steal  
Uncle's soul! Go away! Shoo!"  
  
"You're silly," the little white demon giggled.  
"I'm not a demon! I'm Calumon!"  
  
"You are too a demon," Uncle insisted as he picked  
himself off the floor and wiped down his glasses.  
"Uncle knows his demons."  
  
"Am not," Calumon denied. "I'm a Digimon."  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Sensei?" Tohru said, appearing at the door. "Is  
something wrong?"  
  
"Yay! A new playmate," Calumon exclaimed. He jumped  
from the shelf, extended his ears like wings, and  
glided over to Tohru. Startled, Tohru automatically  
extended his arms to catch Calumon. "Hi!" Calumon  
greeted as he dropped into one of the big man's  
open hands. The hand was large enough that he fit  
snugly. "I'm Calumon. Wanna play?"  
  
"Be careful, Tohru," Uncle warned. "Do not let  
little demon steal your soul."  
  
"I'm not a demon," Calumon said again. "I'm a  
Digimon."  
  
"You cannot be Digimon," Uncle disagreed. "Digimon  
all go around saying own names. Digimon cannot talk  
like humans except for cat Digimon."  
  
"Um, Sensei, that's Pokemon," Tohru corrected. At  
Uncle's hard stare, he embarassingly added, "I've  
watched...ah, I mean I've watched Jade watching  
them on TV."  
  
"Fine! If Jade is expert, let Jade handle little  
demon," Uncle said sourly.  
  
"Digimon!" Calumon repeated.  
  
"Jade!" Uncle called, ignoring Calumon. He exited  
the library. "Come here, Jade! Uncle has job for  
you." A quick search of the shop revealed that Jade  
was nowhere on the premises. "Now where is that  
girl?" Uncle muttered.  
  
***  
  
Entering Rika's grandmother's ward room, Jade saw  
Rika asleep by her Grandma's side. Her mother was  
nowhere in sight. Good. That would make things  
easier.  
  
"Mary had a little lamb," Jade recited softly as  
she walked around to the far side of the bed from  
Rika, "its fleece was white as snow." She sat down  
crosslegged on the floor, out of Rika's immediate  
line of sight. "And everywhere that Mary went,"  
Jade pulled the Sheep Talisman out of her pocket,  
"her lamb was sure to go. Or in this case: Sheep."  
  
"What are you doing?" Rika's Digimon asked, seeming  
to appear out of thin air.  
  
"That's a neat trick," Jade commented without even  
blinking. She had known Renamon would be around  
somewhere. "Could you teach me that?"  
  
"What are you doing?" Renamon asked again, refusing  
to be distracted.  
  
"Okay, see, Rika's Grandma is in a coma and it's my  
fault," Jade began.  
  
"I thought it was an accident," Renamon said.  
  
"Your partner doesn't think so," Jade replied.  
"Heck, I don't think so either. Anyway, I am going  
to use this" Jade held up the Talisman, "to fix the  
problem I caused."  
  
"I thought the Talismans didn't work," Renamon said  
doubtfully.  
  
"Yeah, but see, they tried using the Horse and the  
Dog Talismans," Jade explained. "Those are healing  
and immortality respectively. But they only work on  
the body. Uncle said that it's her soul that's  
broken like a jigsaw puzzle and I'm good with  
puzzles."  
  
"How will the Sheep Talisman work?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Oh, by Astral Projection." At Renamon's blank  
stare, Jade added. "I step out of my body and go  
into hers." Jade indicated the comatose form on the  
bed.  
  
"Is this dangerous?"  
  
"I don't think Rika's grandmother can get much  
worse," Jade said dryly.  
  
"I meant for you," Renamon clarified.  
  
Truthfully, Jade hadn't the slightest clue. "Nah,"  
Jade lied reassuringly. "Just don't let anyone take  
the Talisman while I'm out or I won't be able to  
get back into my body."  
  
"Alright," Renamon said, fading from sight. "I'll  
be watching."  
  
Left to herself, Jade went into a meditative  
trance. Meditation had been part of the martial  
arts her Uncle Jackie had taught Jade. Normally,  
Jade had little use for meditation. But she found  
it had one immediate use. For the Sheep Talisman to  
be used, the user had to be unconscious. Jade had  
figured out early on that a meditative trance  
worked just as well. And it worked faster than  
trying to go to sleep.  
  
Floating out of her body, Jade did a quick check to  
make sure there were no other spirits around who  
would take advantage of her vacant body. There were  
no other spirits present, but Jade was surprised to  
spot Renamon.. The Digimon stared back, surprised  
as well.  
  
With a wink and wave to the Digimon, Jade turned  
and dived into Rika's grandmother.  
  
***  
  
The twittering of her cell phone woke Rika up.  
Mumbling dark thoughts aloud, Rika pulled out her  
cell phone and answered it. "Can't you guys call  
when I'm awake for a change?" Rika said iritably.  
There couldn't be much doubt who was calling her.  
It could only be the gang back in Japan. The only  
other people who would call Rika on her cell phone  
were her mom and...Grandma.  
  
"Uh, hi Rika," a familiar voice said.  
  
"Henry?"  
  
"Yeah, uh..."  
  
"Tell her!" another voice said, slightly muffled by  
not being on the phone.  
  
Rika recognized this voice, too. "Hey, is that Terriermon?" Rika asked.  
  
"Um, yeah," Henry said nervously. "I just got him  
back."  
  
"Good for you," Rika yawned. "Bye, now."  
  
"Rika, wait!" Henry exclaimed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to be the one to tell you about  
Ryo," Henry began. "I know you two were dating and  
all..."  
  
"We weren't dating," Rika snapped. "We just...um,  
kept running into each other. By coincidence. Um,  
yeah, coincidence. We are not dating. Why won't you  
guys believe me?"  
  
There was silence on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Henry?" Rika said finally.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"What were you going to say about Ryo?"  
  
"Oh, him, heh heh." Henry sounded nervous again.  
"We, um, I mean I lost him."  
  
"You lost him?" Rika repeated, suddenly concerned.  
"What do you mean you 'lost him'?"  
  
***  
  
"You better let me go," Ryo told them. "or else  
we'll kick your butts!"  
  
"Ah, empty threats from helpless mortals. Music to  
my...well, I don't have ears," GaleXiaoFungMon said  
amused as he examined the struggling human in his  
hand. "And if we did let you and your partner go,  
little Tamer, what would you do then? 'Kick our  
butts' as you so eloquently put it?"  
  
"You know it!"  
  
"You're certainly not short on mindless bravado,"  
GaleXiaoFungMon commented, amazed at Ryo's  
audacity. Or was it stupidity?  
  
"Alright, you asked for it!" Ryo said as he worked  
a hand free. Raising a now free arm up high, he  
revealed a Digivice in his hand. "Monodramon!  
BIOMERGE!"  
  
"About time!" Monodramon cheered as he and Ryo  
were enveloped in a brilliant white light.  
  
GaleXiaoFungMon felt a stong tug as the Tamer  
tried to merge with his partner. He held on to the  
human refusing to let go. He actually grunted from  
the effort. Po Kong did the same with the Digimon  
in her grasp.  
  
The light faded. Nothing had changed. Ryo was still  
a human and Monodramon was still Monodramon.  
  
"I believe that only works when you are both  
physically free to merge together," GaleXiaoFungMon  
said dryly.  
  
"Can we eat them now, Xiao Fung?" Po Kong whined,  
drooling over Monodramon. "I'm hungry."  
  
"You're always hungry, MassPoKongMon," pointed out  
GaleXiaoFungMon. "Oh very well, eat your little  
Digimon."  
  
"No!" Ryo protested. He was ignored.  
  
"I will keep this one when we pursue the Catalyst,"   
GaleXiaoFungMon said. "This human may be useful as  
a hostage when we face the Chans."  
  
Po Kong was about to pop Monodramon down her  
gullet when she paused. "The Chans?" she murmured,  
lowering Monodramon without swallowing him. She  
looked down at the little Digimon. "Brother," Po  
Kong said slowly. "I've just had a wicked idea."  
  
GaleXiaoFungMon blinked. "You had an idea?" he said  
in amazement. Normally, all the obese Digimon  
thought about was her appetite.  
  
"Yes," Po Kong replied, holding Monodramon up to  
GaleXiaoFungMon's eye level. "I believe it's about  
time I repaid Jade Chan back in kind." 


	3. Part 3 - Siteseeing

Digital Demons II - Part 3  
  
by Nopporn Wongrassamee  
  
Summary: Jade plays therapist while the Tamers take a trip.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. I'm just too lazy to  
look up who they belong to.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rika demanded.  
  
Jade didn't reply. In fact, she didn't acknowledge Rika's presence  
at all. In fact, she just sat there on the floor eith her eyes closed  
and hands cupped around another one of those stupid Talismans.  
  
Unable to go back to sleep after Henry's call, Rika had begun to  
prowl the ward room restlessly when she discovered the unwanted intruder.  
  
"Hey, wake up," Rika said, reaching down to shake the other girl.  
  
"Please don't do that, Rika," Renamon said, stepping into  
visibility.  
  
"What? Why not?" Rika asked, annoyed.  
  
"Jade said that if she dropped the Talisman, she would not be  
able to get back in her body," Renamon explained to her partner.  
  
"Huh?" Rika said confused. "What does that mean."  
  
"I don't know," Renamon confessed. "When Jade sat down, she  
divided into two Jades. This one has been like this since then.  
The other went inside your grandmother."  
  
"Astral projection?" Rika asked, dredging up a half remembered  
term from some bogus show about psychics. Maybe that show  
hadn't been so bogus after all.  
  
"I believe that was the term she used," Renamon said.  
  
"And you let her do that?" Rika asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Jade said it wasn't dangerous," Renamon explained. "She wants  
to help your grandmother."  
  
"Yeah, well I've had enough of her kind of..."  
  
"Miss Nonaka?" said a voice from the doorway.  
  
"Captain Black?" Rika said, identifying the man at the door.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you, ma'am," Black said as he entered the room.  
"We've, ah, lost Calumon. We're searching the base for him right  
now. Have either of you seen him?"  
  
"I've been asleep," Rika said. "Renamon?"  
  
"I haven't seen him for some time," Renamon said.  
  
"Great, he's wandered off again," Rika muttered. She turned to  
Black. "I'm sure he'll come back, Captain. Either that, or we just  
follow the sound of explosions if the Invaders or one of these  
Demon Sorcerers try to nab him again."  
  
"You'll understand if I'd like to avoid the latter possibility," Black  
replied dryly. His gaze shifted to look at something behind Rika.  
"Is that Jade? I thought she went home." He stepped around Rika  
to get a closer look.  
  
"Well, it looks like she came back," Rika told Captain Black  
unnecessarily. "Renamon says she has some hare brained  
scheme..."  
  
"Sheep Talisman," Black said, interupting Rika. "First that Yukino  
girl and now Jade. Isn't anyone monitoring the security cameras?  
The Chans are going to kill me if something happens to Jade."  
  
"Jade said it wasn't dangerous," Renamon said again.  
  
"And you believed that?"  
  
***  
  
"Okay," Jade said to herself. "This is going to be way harder that I  
thought."  
  
Jade floated on the edge of a vast cloud of jagged shards. The  
shards were presumably pieces of Rika's Grandmother's soul.  
Jade couldn't even begin to count the pieces. How could she tell  
which pieces fit where?  
  
There was no sense in waiting. Jade reached out and grabbed a  
random shard on the cloud's periphery. At the instant of contact,  
intense pain flooded into Jade. It stopped the instant Jade let go  
of the shard.  
  
Jade suddenly knew what giving birth was like.  
  
"Way, way harder," Jade muttered to herself. How could she put a  
soul back together if she could barely touch any pieces?  
  
Studying the cloud, Jade realized the shards appeared to be  
revolving around a common center. Staring hard, Jade could  
barely make out an open space at the core. There was something  
there, but Jade couldn't make out what it was.  
  
Intuitively, Jade realized that to have any hope of success, she  
had to reach the center. Looking at the cloud again, Jade thought  
that she might be able to maneuver between the shards. But it  
would be like Han Solo among asteroids except that collision  
wouldn't be nearly so lethal. She hoped.  
  
Resolved, Jade dove into the cloud. Darting this way and that,  
she slowly made her way towards the center. Yes! She could do  
this. All it took was a little skill and...  
  
A shard brushed against Jade.  
  
Intense sorrow filled Jade. An image of an closed casket at a  
funeral popped into Jade's mind. Rika's Grandmother was pulling  
a bright yellow ribbon from her hair and placing it on the casket.  
There was no meaning associated with the ribbon or memory of  
who was in the casket in this shard.  
  
Mentally stunned, Jade lost control and tumbled into another  
shard.  
  
No pain here, but Jade was surprised all the same. A teenaged  
version of Rika's grandmother was wading through snow toward a  
boy her age then and a younger girl. The girl looked absolutely  
identical to the one that had appeared in Jade's bedroom.  
  
Reigning in her surprise, Jade barely avoided yet another shard.  
The mystery girl could be investigated later. Jade had to  
concentrate on the here and now.  
  
Resuming her maneuvers, Jade girded herself against the  
onslaught of random feelings and memories from yet more  
shards. And she did touch a few.  
  
Here was a memory of shooting some Invaders with a bow and  
arrow. There, a happy memory of someone's birthday party. Her  
daughter's, Jade thought. None of these shards were as bad as  
the first one, thankfully. A good many seemed to feature a  
man/boy with a bandage across his nose.  
  
And then Jade was in the clear space of the core. She wasn't  
alone. At the center of the core was a little girl of maybe four or  
five sitting on nothing. She had a bright yellow ribbon tied in a bow  
in her hair and clutched what appeared to be a crudely carved,  
wooden dinosaur in her arms.  
  
"Ah, hello?" Jade called tentatively.  
  
The girl turned to Jade. "Hello," she said cheerfully. "I'm Ruriko."  
  
***  
  
"So how did Rika take the news?" Takato asked.  
  
"Better than I thought she would," Henry said somberly. "She  
didn't threaten my life or anything?"  
  
"Why would Rika do that?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"Oh, he's just being his usual gloomy self," suggested Terriermon.  
  
They were in Shinjuku Park heading back to Guilmon's hideout.  
Takato and Henry led with Guilmon following and Terriermon  
riding the other Digimon. They barely even noticed the pointed  
looks from other pedestrians, or that alot of those same pedestrians were going out of their way to avoid them.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Henry said sarcastically ignoring his partner's  
comment. "Maybe the fact that I lost her boyfriend to the new bad  
guys on the block?"  
  
"Hey, don't worry," Takato said. "We'll go and...oof!" Takato was  
interupted when he was almost tackled by a bundle of energy. "Hi,   
Jeri."  
  
"Hi, Takato," Jeri replied. She raised her ubiquitous sock puppet  
and made it say to the others, "Hi, guys." Since the D-Reaper,  
Jeri had modified the puppet, giving it a more lion-like  
appearance.  
  
Henry mumbled off a greeting while the two Digimon were more  
exuberant.  
  
"What's wrong, Henry?" Jeri asked. "I see you got Terriermon  
back."  
  
"Oh, I've lost Ryo," Henry replied. He proceeded to give the girl a  
quick rundown on the events surrounding Terriermon's return.  
  
"Oh, that's bad," Jeri said when Henry finished.  
  
"Bad," her puppet echoed.  
  
Takato blinked. He hadn't even seen Jeri's mouth move. "Hey,  
you're getting pretty good at that ventriloquism thing," he  
complimented.  
  
"Gee, you think so?" Jeri replied, flattered. "It seems to come  
more naturally now since...well, since the D-Reaper. It's strange..."  
  
A passing girl bumped into Jeri, interupting her. "Hey! Now that's  
just rude..." Jeri began. Then she noticed that the guys and their  
Digimon weren't paying attention to her anymore. They were  
staring at the girl who had bumped into her.  
  
Takato rushed over to the new girl. "Hey, wait up!" he called to  
her.  
  
"Well, isn't that just like a boy," Jeri grumbled. "My stepmom told  
me about boys like that, but I never imagined that Takato..."  
  
"We've met that girl before," Henry told to Jeri. "She is...was a  
Tamer I think. Her partner sacrificed himself so that we could  
Biomerge to fight the D-Reaper."  
  
"Oh!" Jeri exclaimed, instantly sorry. Having lost her own partner,  
she could relate.  
  
"Hi, remember me? I'm Takato," Takato said to the girl. "We never  
really got to thank you for your help. Heck, we never even got your  
name."  
  
"Don't thank me. It was Dobermon who helped you," the girl said  
sadly. She didn't even look at Takato. Was she still grieving over  
her Digimon? Considering how long Jeri had been in a funk after  
Leomon had died, it was certainly a possibility. "And my name's  
Alice," she added as she turned away and walked down another  
path.  
  
"Okay..." Takato said slowly staring as Alice disappeared around  
a bend.  
  
"I don't think she should be alone," Jeri said, walking past Takato  
and chasing after Alice.  
  
"Jeri?" Takato called, going after Jeri. "Hey, wait up!"  
  
"C'mon guys," Henry sighed starting after Takato. "The more the  
merrier."  
  
"Why is more merrier?" Guilmon asked as he followed the  
humans.  
  
"I dunno," Terriermon said from Guilmon's back. "I never noticed  
numbers making humans happy or sad before."  
  
At the front of this impromptu parade, Jeri caught up to Alice and  
began walking beside her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jeri," she said, introducing herself. "Listen, I know what  
you're going through..."  
  
"I want to be alone," Alice told Jeri in no uncertain tones. Before  
Jeri could formulate a reply, a pair of concentric light rings  
popped into existance in front of Alice. It floated just off the  
ground and was slightly taller than Alice herself. Giving no sign  
she even saw the rings, Alice walked right into them.  
  
"Hey, look out!" Jeri cried, grabbing Alice's wrist as she began to  
disappear into the rings. Jeri's hand, then arm followed Alice in  
and disappeared also. When they did, Jeri felt the rest of herself  
being tugged into the circles as well. "Takato!" she cried for help.  
  
"Jeri!" Takato exclaimed in alarm. He grabbed Jeri's trailing arm  
and tried to pull her back out in vain. When his hands contacted  
the rings, they began drawing him in, too.  
  
"Takato!" Henry cried, wrapping his arms around the other boy's  
shoulder in yet another attempt to drag someone back from the  
rings.  
  
His effort was wasted. Alarmed from the cries of their humans,  
Guilmon and Terriermon came rushing after them to help. The  
Digimon collided into Henry sending the whole party sprawling  
through the rings. They vanished just as Alice and Jeri did.  
  
An instant later, so did the Gate.  
  
***  
  
"Hi, I'm Jade."  
  
"Hi, Jade," little Ruriko said cheerfully. "Wanna play with me?"  
  
"Um..." An idea occured to Jade. If Ruriko here was the center  
Rika's Grandma's identity, maybe Jade could get Ruriko to do  
most of the work of putting herself back together. "Yeah, sure, I'll  
play," Jade said. "Can you reach those?" Jade indicated the  
shards of memory surrounding them.  
  
"Oh, I don't like those," Ruriko demurred. "They hurt."  
  
"They do?" Jade asked. This could be a problem.  
  
"Uh huh," Ruriko said, nodding. She didn't elaborate.  
  
"Why do they hurt?" Jade asked patiently.  
  
"They just do."  
  
Wonderful. Jade wondered how she was going to get Ruriko to  
pull herself together if Ruriko wouldn't even touch the bits of  
herself floating around. Aside from the sting of failure, Jade didn't  
relish giving up and flying back through that mental mine field.  
  
Flying through...  
  
"Okay, I've got a game we could play," Jade said slowly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I call it 'Dodge'," Jade told Ruriko. She indicated the cloud  
of memory shards again. "We'll fly through that, and try to dodge  
as many of those...um, shards as we can. You game?"  
  
"I dunno..." Ruriko said doubtfully.  
  
"C'mon, you said you wanted to play a game," Jade goaded.  
  
"Um, okay," Ruriko finally agreed. "But you go first."  
  
"I've already gone first," Jade told her. "It's your turn now."  
  
"It is?" Ruriko's nose crinkled in confusion.  
  
"Yes, it is." Jade replied. "Tell you what. How about I lead and  
you try to follow?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"C'mon then!" Jade shot towards the cloud. She paused at the  
edge just long enough to make sure Ruriko was following. The  
little girl was. Jade flew back into the shards. After weaving a  
complicated path among them, she popped back into the core to  
see how the kid was doing.  
  
Ruriko was doing a pretty good job of following Jade's path. She  
had to change course here and there as the shards constantly  
shifted position relative to each other. Then the inevitable  
happened. Ruriko brushed a shard. It was instantly absorbed.  
  
"No!" howled the little girl, suddenly tumbling out of control. "I am  
not a runny nosed brat! I'm not!"  
  
It suddenly occured to Jade that if she was doing this wrong, then  
Rika's grandmother could wind up even more messed up than  
just being in a coma.  
  
Ruriko ran into another shard.  
  
***  
  
"I said I wanted to be alone," Alice told her tag alongs. She almost  
sounded stern.  
  
They were on a disc somewhere in the spaces between worlds.  
The disc was defined by a pair of concentric light rings similar to  
the pair that had brought them here. Takato fervently hoped that  
they weren't going to start falling again like the last time they  
visited the spaces between worlds. On the other hand, up and  
down seemed to be predefined by the disc they stood on.  
  
"We're sorry," Jeri apollogized to Alice. "We're just concerned  
about you." She went up to Alice and placed her nonpuppet hand  
on the other girl's shoulder. "Listen, I know what you're going  
through. I've lost my Digimon partner too..."  
  
As Jeri talked to Alice, Takato motioned Henry aside. They went  
to the edge of the disc.  
  
"What is it?" Henry asked.  
  
"This is perfect, Henry," Takato told him. "We can go and rescue  
Ryo and Monodramon from here."  
  
"Assuming we can even find them," Henry said pessimistically.  
"This place is huge. And then there's the Digital World. You do  
remember how we first visited the Digital World?"  
  
"Yeah..." Takato wasn't sure where Henry was going with this.  
  
"Well, I compared notes with everyone after the D-Reaper," Henry  
told him. "You wouldn't believe how many times we missed each  
other just because nobody stayed in one place."  
  
"I see your point, Henry," Takato said, "but how are we going to  
find Ryo if we don't look?"  
  
"Hey!" Jeri called. "A little sympathy for the grieving girl would be  
appreciated here!" She turned to Alice. "Boys. They're so  
undependable."  
  
Alice just shrugged.  
  
"Hey, we're just worried about Ryo," Takato replied, stung. On the  
other hand, if Alice was actually responding to conversation, that  
was probably an improvement. "We're just wondering how to go  
about finding him."  
  
"Oh, sorry," Jeri said.  
  
"Sorry!" Jeri's puppet echoed.  
  
"I suppose you'll want me to send you guys to him," Alice sighed.  
  
"You can do that?" Takato asked.  
  
Alice nodded. "What does he look like?" she asked tiredly. "I  
need to be able to visualize your destination. Or at least someone  
or something at your destination."  
  
"Um...I don't have a picture on me," Takato said. He turned to the  
others. "Henry? Jeri?"  
  
"Sorry," Henry said.  
  
"Nope," said the puppet.  
  
"I could draw Ryo," suggested Takato. "Well, I could if I had any  
drawing materialized.  
  
Sighing again with more exasperation than funk, Alice waved a  
hand. Another set of concentric light rings appeared over  
Takato's head. Takato looked up in time to see a sketch pad and  
box of color pencils fall out of the rings. They hit him square in the  
face.  
  
"OW!"  
  
***  
  
Ruriko was back in the middle of the core again. Only she wasn't  
a little girl anymore. She now had the appearance of a teenager  
a few years older than Jade. The surrounding cloud of memory  
shards had shrunk noticeably.  
  
"He gave me this," Ruriko said more to herself than to Jade. She  
seemed to mean the little wooden dino in her hands. "It was his  
favorite treasure in all the world and he gave it to me."  
  
"That boy?" Jade prompted. "The one with the band aid on his  
nose?"  
  
"Yes, him," Ruriko said fondly. "He is... was an idiot. He was  
always calling me Rurippe. I hated that name. He was always  
charging in without a plan and making thigs up as he went along.  
It was so annoying."  
  
In a moment of self-honesty, Jade thought this boy was alot like  
herself.  
  
"I loved him, and I can't remember his name," Ruriko said,  
troubled. "Why can't I remember his name?"  
  
"Well, Ruriko, there's really only one way I can think of to find  
out," Jade said, looking around at the remaining shards.  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Yamaki, we've searched everywhere and we can't find  
Calumon," Captain Black said. "I think I can safely say that he's  
nowhere inside Section 13."  
  
"Ah, he'll show back up again," Rika interjected.  
  
"I wish I shared your confidence, Rika," Yamaki began. "But..."  
  
"You there! Little girl!" a familiar elderly voice called. Uncle  
barged in on them as if he owned the place. Tohru followed,  
carrying something in his hand.  
  
"Great, it's the witch doctor," Rika muttered.  
  
"Little girl think she so smart," Uncle replied. He plucked whatever  
Tohru was carrying out of the big man's hand shoved it into Rika's  
arms. "Here! You handle little white demon."  
  
It was Calumon.  
  
"Nowhere in Section 13, you said?" Yamaki asked Black.  
  
"I'm not a demon, I'm a Digimon!" Calumon argued.  
  
"Hah! You still not fooling Uncle," Uncle retorted.  
  
"Oh, please," Rika said, rolling her eyes. Uncle slapped her  
lightly on the back of the head. "Ow!"  
  
"Little girl should learn respect for her elders," Uncle scolded.  
"One more thing! Uncle must now go find Jade before she do  
something stupid."  
  
"Too late for that," Rika said sullenly.  
  
"Jade's taken the Sheep Talisman and..." Captain Black began  
to explain.  
  
That was all Uncle needed to hear. He knew Jade well enough to  
figure out the rest. "Aya!" he exclaimed. "The workings of the soul  
are not to be tampered with lightly. Is very, very dangerous to do  
such things direct."  
  
Renamon materialized next to Rika. "But Jade said it wasn't  
dangerous," she protested again.  
  
"And fox spirit believe that?"  
  
Before Renamon could reply, Miles interupted from the monitoring  
station. "Sirs! We have a bio-emergence at Golden Gate Park,  
and it's freaking huge!"  
  
***  
  
Ruriko watched with tears in her eyes as her husband's casket  
was lowered into the ground. Her bright yellow ribbon was tied to  
it as a parting farewell gift.  
  
Jade looked around the memory, examining the crowd of friends  
who had come to the funeral. Lately, when Ruriko was reliving  
memories, the local mindscape changed so that Jade was at the  
very least a passive observer.  
  
There was that girl in the kimono again. Jade had since learned  
from a passing memory that her name was Yukino. She was a  
friend or Ruriko's.  
  
The memory faded, and they were back among the shards again.  
More shards were gone. Only a sparse ring remained around  
them.  
  
"An accident," Ruriko said mournfully. "Shun died in a stupid little  
car accident. He was coming to pick us up when he blew a tire. As  
near as we could figure out, he used his powers in surprise and  
accelerated to three hundred kilometers per hour. He never did  
learn to use that aspect of his power right. He and the car were  
found smeared along two hundred meters of freeway."  
  
"I'm sorry," Jade said softly.  
  
Ruriko wasn't listening. "Us. He was coming to pick up us," she  
mumbled to herself. "Who was us?"  
  
"You and your daughter?" Jade suggested. Jade had spotted a  
little girl with Ruriko in the funeral memory. She thought this was  
probably Ruriko's daugher, Rika's mother.  
  
"Yes! My daughter," Ruriko replied. "Her name was... her name..."  
Ruriko paused, trying to remember. "What was her name, again?"  
  
Jade sighed and looked at the shards again. She was exhaused  
and wasn't sure she could keep this up much longer.  
  
***  
  
The AEGISmobile came to halt about a hundred yards from a wall  
of digital fog. The door opened and Rika got out. She looked up.  
And up. And up.  
  
"That is the biggest digital field I've ever seen," Rika said in awe.  
"What's coming through there? Godzilla?"  
  
"You good to go, Miss Nonaka?" Captain Black asked.  
  
"Call me Rika," Rika replied. "Every time you say 'Miss Nonaka',  
I start looking for my mother. Renamon?"  
  
Renamon appeared behind her. "Ready when you are, Rika," the  
Digimon said.  
  
"Alright," Captain Black said. "We'll be here if you need us. You  
sure you won't need Calumon to, um, digivolve?"  
  
"We're fine," Rika assured him. She spotted movement in the fog.  
"Looks like something's coming through. Get ready, Renamon."  
  
An absurdly small figure appeared out of the fog bank. Although  
Rika could count the number of times on one hand that she had  
seen this Digimon at this particular stage of digivolution, she  
recognized him right away. A quick check with her Digivice  
confirmed her suspicions.  
  
"Hey, Monodramon!" Rika shouted. "Over here!"  
  
Monodramon turned to look at her. He seemed puzzled.  
  
"It's me Rika!" she shouted some more. "Remember me?"  
  
"Something's wrong here, Rika," Renamon said, echoing Rika's  
growing uncertainty.  
  
"Maybe...maybe he's not Ryo's Monodramon?" Rika thought  
aloud.  
  
"Perhaps," Renamon said, uncertain.  
  
"How many Monodramon can there be?" Rika asked.  
  
As if in answer another Monodramon appeared beside the first.  
Then more began stepping out of the fog until Rika faced a solid  
wall of dozens, then hundreds of Monodramon.  
  
"Oh dear," Renamon commented.  
  
The fog lifted, revealing yet more Monodramon. There were  
about a thousand of them that Rika could see. Towering over  
the Monodramon were the two Digimon Sorcerers that Henry had  
described. The green female had a Monodramon in one hand.  
The froglike one with the beanie cap had a human being in one of  
his hands. A familiar human being.  
  
"Ryo!" Rika called. "What's going on?"  
  
"Rika?" Ryo called back. "Ah, not to worry! Everything's under  
control!"  
  
"Indeed," the frog like Digimon commented. "Just not yours."  
  
"Forward!" the green Digimon commanded. "I'm starving!" The  
Monodramon began walking forward. They were headed right  
towards Rika and company.  
  
"Oh dear," Renamon repeated. 


	4. Part 4 - Attack of the Monodramon

Digital Demons II - Part 4  
  
by Nopporn Wongrassamee  
  
Summary: Crossover between Digimon Tamers, Jackie Chan  
Adventures, and Gatekeepers. It's the Attack of the  
Monodramon!  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. I'm just too lazy to  
look up who they belong to.  
  
  
"Renamon, MATRIX DIGIVOLVE!" Rika shouted quickly when she  
saw the front ranks of Monodramon inhale. Given the situation,  
having her partner skip past Champion level entirely seemed like  
a good idea.  
  
In the instant Renamon digivolved into Taomon, Rika indulged a  
moment of longing that they couldn't biomerge. Rika had tried a  
test biomerge back at Section 13 after the battle with the Invader  
bowling ball and HyperHsiWuMon. Whatever the Sovereigns had  
done had apparently worn off.  
  
Taomon raised a protective dome around them and the  
AEGISmobile just in time. Several hundred fireballs impacted on  
the shield harmlessly. Rika idly wondered why dinosaur Digimon  
always seemed to vomit some kind of fireball. There was  
Guilmon, Monodramon, that little yellow guy from the TV show...  
  
"You okay, Taomon?" Rika asked, coming back to the here and  
now.  
  
"I could do this all day," Taomon replied, her words punctuated  
by the sound of fireballs hitting her shield like raindrops.  
"Unfortunately, I don't think I can attack and keep you safe at  
the same time. I'd have to drop the shield."  
  
"I'll figure something out," Rika told her. " We don't want to hit  
our Monodramon. Let's see what we're dealing with here..." She  
looked at her Digivice and called up the stats for the two boss  
Digimon that had captured Ryo. "Access denied? What's going on  
here?"  
  
First it was HyperHsiWuMon, now these two. At first, Rika thought  
something might be wrong with her Digivice, but the stats scan  
functioned worked perfectly fine for the Monodramon. It dawned  
on Rika that these demons turn Digimon were deliberately  
blocking her Digivice. And if they could do that, what else could  
they do?  
  
***  
  
Exhausted, Jade opened her real, physical eyes. The first thing  
she saw was an angry Uncle.  
  
"Uh, hi, Uncle," she said nervously.  
  
Uncle snatched the Sheep Talisman from her hand.  
  
***  
  
"Rika, we have another problem," Captain Black said as he  
stepped out of the Aegismobile.  
  
"What is it now?" Rika asked.  
  
Captain Black just pointed. Rika's eyes followed his finger to the  
two Digimon demons. Seeing that the Monodramon had basically  
immobilized them, the two demons were heading out of the park  
and into the city. They were leaving about two or three hundred  
Monodramon to hold them in place while taking the rest with  
them.  
  
But they were wrong in one respect, thought Rika.  
  
"Captain Black, break out that Big Gun of yours and hold on to  
something," Rika told the agent. "We're moving."  
  
"But..." Black began.  
  
"Taomon!" Rika called to her partner. "Let's get in their way."  
  
"Of course," Taomon agreed. Taomon's protective dome along  
with everyone and thing in it suddenly shot up into the air. It flew  
in a smooth arc to land squarely in front of the two demon  
Digimon. The Monodramon tasked to harass them turned and  
gave chase. They ran into the Monodramon following the  
demons, resulting in mass confusion.  
  
"Impressive," the froglike demon commented.  
  
"Alright, Captain Black," Rika said as Taomon dropped her shield,  
"use that Big Gun of yours and shoot those two!"  
  
"Ah, Rika this isn't the AEGISmobile with the Gun," Black told her,  
somewhat embarrased. "This is the AEGISmobile with the power  
generator and capacitators."  
  
"What?" Rika yelped.  
  
"The Gun was in the middle of being serviced when this started,"  
Black continued. "And we had alot of confidence in you and your  
partner..."  
  
For once, Rika was at a loss for words. Given the disparate power  
level between her partner and the first demon Digimon she had  
ever run into, Rika didn't have a whole lot of confidence she and  
Taomon could handle two of them at once.  
  
"Maybe not that impressive, brother," rumbled the obese demon  
Digimon.  
  
A Gate popped into existance between them and the demons.  
Rika noticed that unlike her Grandma's golden colored Gate, this  
one shined a bright violet. There was no one visible who might be  
generating it.  
  
Several familiar figures tumbled out of the Gate. They landed in  
an untidy heap.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Rika exclaimed, surprised. She  
saw Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, and... Jeri?  
  
"Rika?" Takato said in surprise as he and the gang picked  
themselves up. "This is a surprise. I thought Alice was going to  
send Ryo."  
  
"Hey, guys, turn around," Ryo called out.  
  
They turned. They saw Ryo. They saw GaleXiaoFungMon towering  
over them, holding Ryo. Next to him was MassPoKongMon, who  
was even taller. They saw the mass of Monodramon behind those  
two.  
  
"Gah!" they screamed, backpeddling away.  
  
"Guilmon, digivolve!" Takato cried.  
  
"Terriermon, digivolve!" Henry said at the same time.  
  
Their Digimon digivolved.  
  
"Oh no," Rika moaned, seeing what they digivolved to.  
  
Growlmon snarled menacingly at the two demons. Gargomon  
whirled his gatlings menacingly. Of course, Rika realized, they  
didn't have a clue what they were dealing with.  
  
Rika suddenly wished she hadn't left the little guy at Section 13.  
  
The froglike Digimon evaluated the newcomers. He openly  
expressed his opinion of the opposition. He sniggered.  
  
"Hey!" Takato exclaimed, insulted. "We're here to rescue Ryo. Let  
him go or..."  
  
"Or what?" the froglike Digimon finished. "Your Digimon will  
attack?" He dangled Ryo between himself and his opponents.  
"Yes, I'm sure they will all not hit this little mortal."  
  
"Uh..." Takato said, realizing that it was very likely that a stray  
shot would hit his fellow Tamer if the Digimon attacked.  
  
"Xiao Fung, can we attack now?" the obese Digimon whined. "I'm  
bored, and hungry, and..."  
  
"My name is GaleXiaoFungMon, now," replied the other demon,  
annoyed. "And MassPoKongMon, I actually like watching our  
enemies make fools of themselves. It is very entertaining."  
  
"Hey!" objected several Tamers.  
  
"Sod your enterainment," MassPoKongMon replied. "And my  
name is Po Kong, brother."  
  
"Besides," GaleXiaoFungMon gloated, ignoring the replies, "it's  
not as if they can truly harm us."  
  
A shaft of light shining brighter than the sun came blazing in  
from the side. It struck GaleXiaoFungMon on the left side of his  
head. It almost exited his right. As the demon Digimon  
disintegrated into bits of data, he dropped Ryo.  
  
Everyone turned to see where the shot had come from.  
  
"Grandma?" Rika whispered.  
  
***  
  
"Lemme go help them!" Jade pleaded.  
  
"No," Uncle repeated firmly.  
  
"But I can help," Jade pointed out.  
  
"Jade does not have superpowers or spirit/demon partner," Uncle  
objected.  
  
"Digimon!" Calumon interjected. He was ignored.  
  
"But with the Talismans..." Jade began again.  
  
"Talismans are not yours," Uncle interupted. "When will you learn  
this?"  
  
"Okay, have it your way," Jade said, giving up. "But did you have  
to handcuff me?" She held up her arm. One shackle of the  
handcuffs in question neatly encircled the wrist. On the other  
end of the chain, the shackle was locked around the arm of the  
chair Jade was sitting in. The chair itself was bolted to the floor.  
  
"I just do what I'm told," Yamaki joked.  
  
"Yes, nice young man is respectful of Uncle," Uncle agreed. He  
looked pointedly at Jade. "Unlike some people."  
  
"Look at it this way, Jade," Yamaki added. "We're in the middle of  
the control center. We'll be the first to know what's happening."  
They were in Section 13's main bay, a cavernous, multi-story  
room. Nearby was the pit where all the monitoring equipment  
had been stalled.  
  
"Plus we can all keep eye on Jade," Uncle told her smugly.  
  
"Sir?" Miles called from the pit. Yamaki and Uncle turned to him.  
"We have an update from Captain Black. Two Tamers and their  
Digimon have shown up. They appear to be friends of Miss  
Nonaka."  
  
"Thank you, Miles," Yamaki acknowledged. "See, Jade?" He  
turned back to address the girl. "We'll be able to see everything  
that's going... Where'd she go?"  
  
A set of vacant handcuffs dangled fromthe arm of an equally  
empty chair.  
  
"You not know Jade," Uncle sighed.  
  
"Miles! We need to find Jade," Yamaki stated, turning back to the  
control pit.  
  
"She's disappeared again?" Miles asked. He activated the  
intercom. "Security, Vault Check."  
  
"Vault check?" Yamaki echoed in confusion.  
  
"Jade is getting Talismans," Uncle told the secret agent.  
"Talismans are in Vault."  
  
"Hmm, yes, the Talismans," Yamaki said thoughtfully. "What can  
you tell me about those Talismans, Mr. Chan? The reports are  
somewhat vague, but they indicate that you're the expert."  
  
Flattered, Uncle began talking about Talismans.  
  
***  
  
"NO!" Po Kong shouted.  
  
As the giant Digimon turned towards her, Ruriko pulled another  
arrow from her quiver. The bow and arrow set had been bought  
from a local sporting goods store near Section 13. The bow was a  
fiberglass compound bow with telescopic sights and holders for  
spare arrows. Ruriko would have killed for something like it in her  
youth.  
  
The Gun AEGISmobile was parked on a low hill in Golden Gate  
Park with the Gun raised. Before she had left Section 13, Yamaki  
had given a terse explanation to Ruriko that the Big Gun had  
Gate Engine technology built into it A Gatekeeper could power  
the Gun without the other AEGISmobile. The problem was  
finding a Gatekeeper. Ruriko had immediately volunteered  
despite the objections of doctors and Uncle.  
  
Standing in front of the muzzle, the Gun had not only augmented  
Ruriko's first shot, it had imbued the arrow with it's anti-Digimon  
energies in addition to what Ruriko had put into it. The surprise  
hadn't hurt either. The results had been spectacular.  
  
"You will die, mortal," Po Kong snarled as Ruriko nocked another  
arrow. "AVALANCHE BLAST!" In an effect similar to Renamon's  
Diamond Storm, a cloud of rocks materialized around Po Kong  
and shot towards Ruriko. Each of the projectiles was as big as  
Ruriko was.  
  
Old reflexes came back in an instant. Ruriko dived to the ground  
and attempted to become one with the hill side. As she did, a  
stray thought bubbled up in her mind. Giant projectiles aimed at  
her had become too much of a recurring theme in her life  
lately.  
  
***  
  
"Grandma!" Ruriko shouted in horror as the other AEGISmobile  
was pounded into junk. Had Grandma just woken up from her  
coma just to be killed? Rika couldn't tell with the dust cloud  
raised by the impacts.  
  
A shining arrow shot out of cloud and exploded ineffectively  
against Po Kong. Rika felt relief flood through her.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Rika saw Jeri rush forward and drag  
a dazed Ryo to the relative safety behind their Digimon. The  
Digimon had formed a defensive perimeter, eyeing the  
Monodramon milling around.  
  
"Ryo! Are you okay?" Rika asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh, yeah, just peachy," Ryo replied, still dazed. He could barely  
stand up even with Jeri's help.  
  
Po Kong launched a single, giant boulder in Grandma's general  
direction. Before it reached the dispersing dust cloud, it stopped  
dead in mid-air then evaporated into data bits. A single, solitary  
figure was revealed.  
  
Jade.  
  
Po Kong launched several more boulders at Jade. Jade tried to  
charge Po Kong, but stopping the boulders held her back. She  
couldn't dodge without exposing Rika's grandmother to Po  
Kong's attacks.  
  
"Where'd all the Monodramon come from?" Rika prodded. There  
was no telling how long Jade would hold Po Kong's attention.  
  
"Uh, they're clones of my Monodramon," Ryo said, shaking his  
head. He was getting steadier. "Po Kong...MassPoKongMon...  
whatever-her-name-is still has my Monodramon in her hand." He  
noticed Jade. "Whoa, who's that?"  
  
"Never mind her," Rika replied testily. That wasn't jealousy she  
was suddenly feeling. Really, it wasn't.  
  
"Access denied?" Henry suddenly exclaimed in surprise. Rika  
saw that he was trying to call up Po Kong's stats. "What...?"  
  
Suddenly, Po Kong stopped shooting. Jade shot forward and hit  
the giant Digimon like a tank shell in the gut. She bounced off,  
slamming into the Monodramon clones and scattering them like  
bowling pins. Po Kong just grunted.  
  
"Got it!" Henry whooped. "MassPoKongMon, Ultimate Level. Look  
out for..."  
  
"Destroy them all!" Po Kong screeched, waving the Monodramon  
in her hand and drowning Henry out. The Monodramon on the  
ground suddenly swarmed towards them.  
  
"All right guys, you heard what Ryo said," Takato said to everyone  
as he pulled a Modify Card out. "The Monodramon on the ground  
are just clones. OPEN FIRE!" He swiped the card through his  
Digivice. "Digimodify, rapid fire activate!"  
  
Henry pulled out a card of his own and swiped it through his  
Digivice. Rika spotted a card sticking out of Ryo's back pocket.  
Wonderful, Rika thought, everyone has Modify cards but me.  
Her cards were back in Japan.  
  
The Digimon cut loose. Taomon pulled an oversized paint brush  
out of her capacious sleeve and literally painted destruction.  
Growlmon vomited fireballs. Gargomon blasted away with his arm  
guns. Monodramon clones began dying off in droves, but more  
kept coming.  
  
Rika caught a brief glimpse of Jade. The other girl had one of the  
Monodromon clones by the tail. She swung him around like a  
club, trying to keep the other clones away as they swarmed her.  
  
Po Kong laughed at their plight.  
  
"We're gonna have to digivolve some more," Takato judged. He  
pulled out a homemade blue card.  
  
"Guys, if you stop shooting long enough to Digivolve, the clones  
will overrun us," Rika objected. "We're going to need...Jeri! What  
are you doing?"  
  
Unnoticed in the confusion, Jeri had walked to the zone between  
Growlmon and Taomon. She was looking directly at Po Kong.  
  
"You, fat lady!" Jeri shouted at Po Kong. "Give us our friend back!"  
  
Po Kong looked down at Jeri. "You spoke, little morsel?" she  
inquired, not quite believing this little girl had the audacity to  
insult her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm speaking to you," Jeri replied fearlessly, pointing at Po  
Kong with her puppet hand. "You have our friend. Give him back  
right now."  
  
"Come get him," Po Kong rumbled, dangling the authentic  
Monodramon between thumb and forefinger.  
  
"Give us back Monodramon," Jeri demanded again.  
  
"NOW!" the puppet added in emphasis as an orange Gate  
suddenly manifested in front of it. The puppet practically leapt  
off Jeri's hand and through the Gate. As it passed through the  
Gate, the lion-like sock puppet took on the Gate's orange glow  
and grew to Growlmon's size. It looked more like a real lion now,  
too, complete with limbs.  
  
The lion dashed over the attacking clones to Po Kong. It clamped  
it's mouth on the demon's extended arm, completely engulfing  
her hand...and the real Monodramon.  
  
"Getitoff! Getitoff! GETITOFF!" Po Kong shouted frantically, waving  
the bitten arm frantically. The lion held on stubbornly for several  
seconds before Po Kong managed to toss it aside. She examined  
her hand. It was intact, but there was no Monodramon.  
  
Triumphantly, the lion bounded back to the Tamers. It padded  
over to Ryo, then evaporated. Monodramon and a perfectly  
ordinary sock puppet dropped to the ground. When Monodramon  
hit the ground, Rika saw his clones all flinch.  
  
"Did I do that?" Jeri asked faintly as the orange Gate vanished.  
  
"All right!" Ryo cheered. "Time to kick some butt. Monodramon..."  
  
"NO!" Rika, Henry, and Takato shouted simultaneously. They had  
all drawn the same conclusion.  
  
"...DIGIVOLVE!" Ryo finished.  
  
Ryo's digimon had spent the majority of his existance at Ultimate  
level, especially after bonding with Ryo. Thus, he was very  
comfortable being there. It was no surprise that Monodramon  
digivolved and became Cyberdramon. But the clones digivolved  
right along with him.  
  
There were still hundreds of them left.  
  
"Bummer," Ryo commented, seeing the ranks of Cyberdramon.  
Suddenly feeling dead tired, he sank to his knees.  
  
The Cyberdramon clones charged. 


	5. Part 5 - Boom!

Digital Demons II - Part 5  
  
by Nopporn Wongrassamee  
  
Summary: Crossover between Digimon Tamers, Jackie Chan  
Adventures, and Gatekeepers. Things go boom.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. I'm just too lazy to  
look up who they belong to.  
  
  
Time T+1  
  
The Cyberdramon clones didn't try any kind of distance attack.  
They were much too crowded for that. They just charged  
forward.  
  
Suddenly finding their fire was ineffective, Taomon, Growlmon,  
and Gargomon went under as the clones dog piled them. Their  
Tamers collapsed at the same time as they felt what their  
partners felt.  
  
Ryo's Cyberdramon, the original, looked back and forth in  
uncharacteristic confusion, unsure what to do or which clones to  
fight. Ryo himself was dazed and barely aware of what was going  
on due to the energy expenditure of accidently digivolving all the  
clones.  
  
Jeri was wide awake and aware the gang was about to be  
completely overrun. She had no idea what she had done before  
to get Monodramon away from MassPoKongMon, but she quickly  
realized that she also didn't have time to figure out how to do it  
again. But there was one Tamer still free to act if she could wake  
him back up.  
  
Time T+2  
  
Jeri rushed over to Ryo. Grabbing him by the bandanna, she  
dragged him up to his knees. "Ryo! Wake up!" Jery shouted in  
his face. "We need you!"  
  
Captain Black pulled out his gun and fired ineffectively at the  
Monodramon swarming forward.  
  
Somewhere deep inside the main group of Cyberdramon clones,  
Jade found herself surrounded by ultimate level Digimon. Her  
response was instantaneous. She lashed out with energy beams  
provided courtesy of a pair of Talismans. But this only held the  
Cyberdramon back. The blasts only hurt them. Jade couldn't  
concentrate at attack on any one Cyberdramon long enough to  
kill them.  
  
On the far edge of the crowd, Ruriko found things similarly hard  
going. As she retreated to the ruins of the AEGISmobile, she fired  
arrows off three at a time. This barely slowed them down, and  
Ruriko caught a glimpse of MassPoKongMon wading through the  
crowd towards her. To top it off, Ruriko was also quickly running  
out of arrows.  
  
Time T+3  
  
"Uh, hi Jeri," Ryo said sleepily. "Wassup?"  
  
"Ryo, wake up!" Jeri shouted again, slapping the boy hard across  
the cheek.  
  
Jade missed one. A Cyberdramon clone hit her from behind,  
knocking her to the ground.  
  
Ruriko tripped backwards over a piece of debris.  
  
Time T+4  
  
Ryo blinked and stared at Jeri. Then he looked past Jeri and  
assessed what was going on.  
  
"Do something!" Jeri shouted desperately. The downed Tamers  
didn't look to good. Their Digimon weren't going to last much  
longer.  
  
"And do it fast!" Captain Black added as a clone squeezed past  
the perimeter defense.  
  
Jade decided to stop fighting and take the better part of valor.  
Channeling all her will power into the Rabbit Talisman, she  
dashed off, just evading a decending foot. Jade weaved her way  
between and sometimes under the larger Cyberdramon around  
her. Jade's passage caused instant confusion as the clones  
turned to engage her only to find her already gone. The attacks  
on the others slowed.  
  
Sprawled on her behind, Ruriko fired off her last five arrows into  
the lead Cyberdramon. It died like any Digimon, disintegrating  
into data bits. The rest of the crowd paused.  
  
Time T+5  
  
"Not now!" Jeri cried at the intruding clone. Reacting to her  
desires, Jeri's orange Gate opened in front of her again, and a  
translucent orange lion leapt from it at the clone. This one was  
more amorphous, less defined than the first lion Jeri had created  
before. Lion and clone tumbled into the Gargomon pile, knocking  
several other clones off the smaller Digimon.  
  
"Cyberdramon," Ryo began slowly as he finally deduced what  
must have happened and formulated the beginnings of a plan.  
He held up the Digivice to his partner. "I'm sorry, buddy."  
  
Seeing the confusion her passage caused, Jade changed her  
course. Instead of looking for the nearest exit, she ran in a  
rough, expanding spiral, seeking to cause the most chaos among  
the clones as she could. The tide of Cyberdramon clones  
surging towards the others receded to practically nothing.  
  
To Ruriko's surprise, the Cyberdramon clones surging towards  
her stopped. She didn't think a single casualty would cause them  
to hesitate.Then Ruriko realized it hadn't when the crowd parted.  
MassPoKongMon had come to deal with her personally.  
  
Time T+6  
  
Scratched, bitten and burned, the Cyberdramon clone slashed at  
Jeri's lion. The slash connected, and the lion exploded into an  
orange mist which burned and stunned the clone. Jeri grunted as  
her link to the lion was severed. But there was little actual pain  
from the feedback.  
  
Now, if only she could figure out how to call the lion at will...  
  
Nearby, the real Cyberdramon understood instantly what his  
partner was about to do. "I understaaaAAAARGGGHHH!" he  
growled out then screamed as Ryo turned on the whip function  
of his Digivice. A brilliant white beam shot from Ryo's Digivice  
and wrapped around Cyberdramon. His clones all stopped  
whatever they were doing to scream in sympathy as the pain  
transfered down the same link that had chanelled Ryo's  
digivolve command.  
  
Seeing all the clones stop trying to get her, Jade took a moment  
to assess the situation. Her running had brought her behind the  
remaining Demon Sorcerer.  
  
"And now, little mortal," MassPoKongMon gloated at Ruriko,  
ignoring the howling clones. "You will pay...eh?" She paused in  
surprise when Jade suddenly dashed between her legs then shot  
straight up into the air to hover in from of the demon's face. Jade  
sent a blast with the Dragon Talisman into one of demon's eyes,  
and used the Pig Talisman to shoot the other.  
  
MassPoKongMon roared in pain as she was effectively blinded.  
  
Time T+7  
  
With the attack on their Digimon stopped for the moment, the  
Tamers sprang to their feet as the pain coming from their  
Digimon receded.  
  
Not wasting any time, Takato swiped his home made blue card  
through his Digivice. "Henry, catch!" Takato called, tossing the  
card to Henry. Henry caught the card easily and swiped it through  
his own Digivice.  
  
Growlmon and Gargomon began to shine brilliantly as they  
digivolved. Although in Growlmon's case, this had to be mostly  
inferred from the beams of light shining through the gaps of the  
writhing clones on top of him.  
  
Taomon's dogpile practically exploded as she shot up out from  
under them. She landed next to Rika cut and hurt, but otherwise  
alive.  
  
On the otherside of the clone crowd, MassPoKongMon blindly  
unleashed another Avalanche Blast in the direction she had last  
seen Ruriko. But like any ordinary Digimon, MassPoKongMon  
had to telegraph her attack an instant in advance by saying its  
name.  
  
With the Rabbit Talisman, an instant was all Jade needed. She  
grabbed Rika's grandmother and carried her safely out of the way  
before the rain of boulders reached them.  
  
Time T+8  
  
"ATOMIC BLASTER!"  
  
"TALISMAN OF LIGHT!"  
  
"RAPID MISSILE!"  
  
Taking advantage of the clones' incapacitated state, the Tamers'  
Digimon began blasting away to clear their immediate area of  
hostiles.  
  
"How're you holding up, Cyberdramon?" Ryo asked his partner,  
concerned about the pain he was inflicting.  
  
"I can... handle it," the Digimon gritted out.  
  
"Hi, guys!" Jade called cheerfully as she and Ruriko flew up to the  
Tamers. Jade set down the older woman first before landing  
herself.  
  
Time T+9  
  
"Grandma!" Rika cried happily, wrapping the woman in a bear  
hug.  
  
"Oof!" Ruriko grunted at the strength of her granddaughter's hug.  
"I'm happy to see you too, Rika."  
  
"Did that girl just fly?" Jeri asked Takato, indicating Jade.  
  
"Nevermind her!" Rika interupted before Takato could reply. "My  
Grandma's okay!"  
  
"Gee, you're welcome," Jade replied dryly.  
  
Meanwhile, Po Kong's eyes began to clear. She realized that her  
Avalanche Blast had killed nothing but some grass and maybe  
some trees. Again. Her enemies had also effectively stopped her  
minions, too. They were killing them off slowly but surely.  
  
Enraged, Po Kong was fed up with all this new fangled digital  
magic. It was time to do things the old way. Turning to where her  
enemies had clustered, she raised her arms and began chanting  
the most devastating banishment spell she knew.  
  
Time T+10  
  
"Kids," Captain Black called. "Po Kong's up to something..."  
  
Everyone turned to look. The digital demon had her arms raised  
above her head. In her hands was a massive glowing orb that was  
growing steadily larger.  
  
Jade reacted instantly, firing an eyeblast into the demon. There  
was no reaction.  
  
When he saw all that, Ryo didn't bother to think. He reacted. His  
partner was laying flat on the ground at this point. Ryo hopped  
onto Cyberdramon's back and shut off the whip. He pulled out a  
Modify card.  
  
"Ryo? What..." Takato began.  
  
"Cyberdramon! Go!" Ryo ordered, swiping the card through his  
Digivice. "Digimodify! Hyperspeed activate!"  
  
Cyberdramon took off like a shot over his clones' heads. The  
clones in turn hit the other Tamers' Digimon like a hurricane.  
  
Time T+11  
  
Satisfied that her banishment spell was complete, Po Kong  
began to lob the ball of pure malevolent magic at her enemies.  
Then she suddenly found Ryo and the original Cyberdramon  
right in front of her.  
  
"NO!" she screamed as the ball hit Tamer and Partner directly.  
  
All three vanished in a titanic explosion of multicolored light.  
  
The clones all stopped dead. Wailing in pain, they disintegrated  
into data bits.  
  
Time T+12  
  
All that remained of Po Kong was her lower half. The upper half  
was just gone. In moments, the lower half began disolving away  
like the clones had done.  
  
"Damn," Captain Black commented quietly. He spoke for all of  
them.  
  
Ryo and his partner were nowhere to be seen. 


	6. Epilogue - Rest and not quite relaxation

Digital Demons II - Epilogue  
  
by Nopporn Wongrassamee  
  
Summary: Crossover between Digimon Tamers, Jackie Chan  
Adventures, and Gatekeepers.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. I'm just too lazy to  
look up who they belong to.  
  
  
"Gate OPEN!" Jeri intoned.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"How do they do that?" Jeri muttered to herself.  
  
"Yeah, how?" her puppet echoed.  
  
Watching the world's newest Gatekeeper trying to summon her  
Gate, Ruriko remembered a day long ago when her then  
husband-to-be had similar trouble. Shun had been pretty new  
then too.  
  
The survivors of today's battle in Golden Gate Park had returned  
to Section 13 in the remaining AEGISmobile. While enroute,  
Ruriko and her granddaughter had explained to Jeri what she  
had done at the Park. Rika's friends in turn had told how they  
had arrived here.  
  
"You were right, Yamaki," she sighed to the younger man who was  
also watching Jeri. Ruriko found Yamaki's habit of always  
wearing his sunglasses unsettling. They reminded her too much  
of the Invaders. On the other hand, Yamaki hadn't changed into  
an Invader so she reasonably concluded that he wasn't one.  
  
"About what ma'am?" Yamaki asked, not taking his eyes off Jeri.  
He was flicking his lighter open and close, apparently unaware he  
was doing it.  
  
"You can call me Ruriko," Ruriko told him absently. "I was talking  
about your theory. Tamers really are Gatekeepers in one form or  
another."  
  
"Oh, that," Yamaki acknowledged.  
  
"And Jeri's apparently not the first," Ruriko sighed. "There's this  
Alice the kids talked about. It's a shame a Tamer has to lose their  
partner to fully unlock their Gate abilities."  
  
"Yes, it's a pity," Yamaki agreed. "I wonder what this Alice is doing  
now?"  
  
***  
  
In the spaces between worlds, Alice brooded. She lay flat on her  
back and stared up - at least insofar as "up" was defined by some corner of her mind - at the realworld. It was close, a polychromatic  
sphere that loomed near enough to touch if she was inclined to.  
  
She wasn't.  
  
Alice heard the rustling of cloth as someone sat down next to her,  
just out of her field of vision. She turned her heard to see a girl  
she didn't know wearing a white kimono. The stranger was  
indeed seated nearby, a book in her lap.  
  
"I suppose you want to cheer me up, too?" Alice said irritably. She  
didn't care who this was or how she got here. She cared that her  
desire to retreat from the world didn't seem to include retreat  
from everyone else.  
  
The other girl didn't reply. She didn't even look at Alice. The girl  
just opened her book and began reading out loud.  
  
"It was the best of times. It was the worst of times..."  
  
***  
  
"Gate OPEN!" Jeri tried again. This time the Gate appeared. "Yes!"  
she exclaimed, excited by success. The Gate vanished. "No," Jeri  
said, frustrated.  
  
"Darn," her puppet added.  
  
"He's alive. He's gotta be alive," Takato was saying to the other  
two Tamers. Someone in Section 13 had pulled an old picnic  
table out of a store room and set it up in an out of the way corner  
of the main bay. "It's like on TV and in the comics. There's no  
body so..."  
  
"Give it up, Gogglehead," Rika interupted. She sounded tired.  
  
"But, we came to rescue him..." Takato began desperately.  
  
"Ryo's dead, Takato," Rika told him sadly. "Learn to live with it."  
  
"I gotta agree with Rika, Takato," Henry added. "You saw what  
happened to MassPoKongMon. Much as I hate to admit it, we  
blew it. Big time."  
  
"But, I just thought he might be alive somewhere," Takato said  
quietly, sagging as the enormity of what his friends were saying  
hit him. "Y'know, like blown into another dimension or  
something."  
  
"Not likely," Rika snorted skeptically. "What are the odds of that?"  
  
***  
  
"Hey! Wake up, sleepyhead!"  
  
Ryo's eyes cracked open. A dark blob silhouetted by bright light  
filled his sight. As his vision cleared, the blob resolved into a  
head. A face became visible.  
  
"Uh, Ken?" Ryo mumbled groggily, identifying the other person.  
  
"Yeah, that's me," Ken confirmed as he helped Ryo to his feet.  
"Y'know, I know we're the big bad Digidestined and all, but taking  
a nap in the open in the Digital World strikes me as really, really  
stupid idea."  
  
"Um, yeah," Ryo said, looking around. He spotted Monodramon  
snoozing nearby. Wormon was waking him up. For some reason,  
they had been sleeping among piles of smelly green goo. The goo  
was slowly dissolving into data as he watched.  
  
"You okay, Ryo?" Ken asked, concerned. "You seem a bit out of it."  
  
"I'm fine, Ken. Really," Ryo reassured him, "Man, that was some  
dream I had. It was kinda wierd. There were these cards you used  
to give your Digimon extra powers. And a girl..."  
  
"A girl, huh?" Ken laughted. "Somehow, I'm not surprised. Lemme  
tell you about weird dreams. I sometimes dream that I'm driving  
one of those giant mecha you see on TV. My opponent is just a  
guy with a wooden sword and a band-aid across his nose."  
  
"What happened?" Ryo asked, curious.  
  
"He cut my mecha up and beat the snot outta me."  
  
***  
  
"Gate OPEN!"  
  
"Hey, guys."  
  
The Tamers looked up. Jade stood nearby, shoebox in hand.  
  
"I'm not intruding, am I?" Jade asked hesitantly.  
  
"Nah, have a seat," Henry replied, patting an empty spce next to  
him. "The more the merrier."  
  
"Renamon," Guilmon began, turning to the yellow Digimon.  
"Why is...?"  
  
"I don't know, Guilmon," Renamon said with exagerated patience.  
  
"Um, I suppose I should thank you for helping my Grandma," Rika  
told Jade grudgingly as the latter sat down.  
  
"Don't mention it," Jade replied.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't," Rika agreed readily.  
  
"Gate OPEN!"  
  
"Takato, I think we need to go to the bathroom," Henry suggested,  
suddenly getting up.  
  
"We do?' Takato asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, we..."  
  
"Guys, you don't have to leave," Rika said, annoyed. "I'm not going  
to start a fight with Jade. She'd kick my butt." Rika turned back to  
Jade as Henry retook his seat. "You wanted something?"  
  
"Oh, I wanted to give you this," Jade told her, putting the shoe  
box on the table and pushing it to Rika. "They're my modify  
cards."  
  
"What?" Rika exclaimed, startled. She opened the box and looked  
inside. "There's alot in here. Why are you giving me these?"  
  
"Well, it seemed to me that you needed them more than I did,"  
Jade explained. She looked at Rika hopefully and extended her  
hand. "Peace?"  
  
Rika regarded the offered hand dubiously. "Okay," Rika agreed  
finally, taking Jades hand and shaking it. "Peace."  
  
"Gaaaate OPEN!"  
  
"Um, did I miss something?" Takato asked, confused.  
  
"Nothing too important," Rika replied, rummaging in the shoebox.  
"Just an outbreak of world peace." She pause and frowned. Rika  
pulled a set of goggles out of the box and looked at Jade.  
  
"Oh! I forgot about those," Jade said, embarrased. "They just  
weren't me. I thought they made me look dorky."  
  
"They look dorky on anyone," Rika snorted in agreement.  
  
"Present company excluded?" Takato asked.  
  
"No," Rika teased.  
  
***  
  
"GATE Open!"  
  
"I have a file you might be interested in, ma'am," Yamaki told  
Ruriko.  
  
"I would?" Ruriko asked.  
  
"Yes, you would," Yamaki said, handing her a manilla folder. "It  
concerns Jeri's natural mother. Seems she married late in life."  
  
"Didn't she die when Jeri was little?" Ruriko inquired, taking the  
folder without looking at the contents.  
  
"She did. In fact, you happened to've known her a long time ago."  
Yamaki spotted Jade with the Tamers. He turned to go. "If you'll  
excuse me..."  
  
Left by herself, Ruriko opened the folder and examined the  
contents.  
  
"Reiko?"  
  
***  
  
"Gate open!"  
  
"Hey, Jeri," Henry called. "Why don't you take a break and... GAH!"  
  
Henry nearly fell out of his seat when a translucent orange lion no  
bigger than a house cat appeared on the table right in front of  
him. It padded over to Takato and began nuzzling him.  
  
"Whoa..." Jade breathed, impressed. She had missed Jeri's  
previous summonings during the battle.  
  
"Um, Jeri?" Takato squeaked as Jeri rejoined them. An open Gate  
followed, hovering by the puppet.  
  
"Cool, I finally got it," Jeri said triumphantly as she sat next to  
Takato. She wrapped her free arm around Takato's. "Isn't it  
great?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Takato agreed nervously. He'd seen one of these  
things burn a Cyberdramon clone. "Great."  
  
"Is it Leomon?" Henry asked, looking at the lion closely.  
  
"No, it's not," Jeri answered, losing a bit of her cheer. "It's a  
puppet."  
  
"A puppet?" Takato echoed.  
  
"Yeah," Jeri said, nodding her head. "It's wierd, I see everything  
it sees. Same for hearing and feeling. But not smell or taste. And  
I can control its every move."  
  
"You're not having any trouble processing two different sets of  
senses and controlling two bodies at the same time?" Jade asked  
thoughtfully.  
  
"No," Jeri replied slowly. The Gate vanished and the little lion  
evaporated harmlessly. "Should I?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just that..." Jade paused when she noticed that  
someone else had joined them. She looked up at the newcomer.  
"Mr. Yamaki?"  
  
"Hello, kids, I won't be long," Yamaki greeted. "Jade, I take it the  
Talismans are safe and sound?"  
  
"Oh, they're fine," Jade answered. "They're back in the Vault all  
snug and comfy."  
  
"I hope you didn't get in too much trouble with your uncles?"  
Yamaki asked.  
  
"Nah, they just grounded me. Again," Jade said blithely. At the  
looks from the others, Jade just shrugged. "Don't worry about it.  
It's just the principle of the thing."  
  
"'Young lady needs to respect her elders!'" Rika quoted in a  
passable imitation of Uncle's voice.  
  
"Exactly!" Jade said. The two girls shared a laugh.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you kids to enjoy yourselves," Yamaki told them,  
smiling.  
  
"Boy, that guy really creeps me out," Jade commented after  
Yamaki left.  
  
"Gee, you think he's creepy now?" Takato asked. "You should've  
been there when I first met him. It was the middle of the night  
and Guilmon and I had just..."  
  
***  
  
"Hello?" Ruriko greeted. "You're Uncle right?"  
  
"Yes, I am Uncle," the older man replied as he walked up to her.  
"How is young lady feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you," Ruriko replied. "And I'm really not that  
young anymore..."  
  
"Yes, you are," Uncle interupted in his usual blunt style. "Young  
lady's healing magic keep her in perfect health. Healthier in fact  
than some athletes half your age. Ruriko might fool self, but not  
Uncle!"  
  
Ruriko just stared back in amazement. She had known that she  
didn't suffer from the usual aches and pains someone her age  
should have, but this...  
  
"One more thing!" Uncle added. "I was not asking about the body.  
I was asking about the soul. How are you up here?" He tapped  
Ruriko's forehead. "Jade not scramble anything did she?"  
  
"Um, no, she didn't," Ruriko answered. "In fact, she helped me  
through some of the rough spots while I was reliving my life. I  
hope she's not in too much trouble."  
  
"Not more than usual," Uncle sighed. "Jade has many bad habits.  
Thinks she is comic book superhero, especially with Talismans.  
Uncle try to disabuse her of such silly notions..."  
  
"But reality seems to disagree?" Ruriko suggested.  
  
Uncle sighed again, but nodded reluctantly.  
  
***  
  
"So there I was, all alone in the demon dimension crawling  
around on Po Kong's back," Jade was saying. "And she felt me,  
too. She was twisting and turning, trying to get at her 'itch'. But  
she couldn't reach, so the others sent Hsi Wu to scratch. I knew  
that if they discovered I was there..." She paused dramtically.  
  
"What did you do?" Jeri asked breathlessly, caught up in Jade's  
story.  
  
Before Jade could reply, alarm klaxons began blaring across  
Section 13. Reacting fast, Jade got up and ran towards the  
control pit. An instant later, so did the Tamers and their Digimon,  
curious as to what was going on.  
  
As Jade approached the control pit, the alarms shut off. She saw  
Captain Black and headed towards him.  
  
"Miles, talk to me," Black ordered.  
  
"Sir, the alarms in the Vault have been set off," Miles replied  
crisply.  
  
"The Vault?" Black frowned thoughtfully. "Jade?"  
  
"Can't be, sir," Miles answered. "She doesn't set off the alarms."  
  
"Hey!" Jade exclaimed, simultaneously insulted and flattered. "I'm  
right here!"  
  
Spotting Jade, Black cursed. "All Security Teams, this is Captain  
Black," he spoke into his headset. "This is not a drill! And the  
intruder is not, I repeat NOT Jade!" He listened as someone on  
the other end replied. "Damn! Too late."  
  
***  
  
"It was Invaders," a security guard gasped as Ruriko healed him.  
"Just a squad of them. The black ones held us off while the red  
one was in the Vault."  
  
"What did they take?" Black asked.  
  
"They took Talismans," Uncle proclaimed as he and a dejected  
Jade exited the Vault. "All Talismans are gone. No other artifacts  
were even touched." Over the years, Section 13's Vault had  
become general storage space for all manner of magical artifacts  
the Chans had recovered over the years. The Talismans had  
merely been the first.  
  
"Captain Black?" Yamaki inquired, finally arriving. "What's going  
on?"  
  
"We've just had a break in, Mr. Yamaki," Black told him. "By  
Invaders no less! Where have you been?"  
  
"Restroom," Yamaki coughed embarrased. "Why didn't the  
monitors pick up the Invader signals?"  
  
"How'd you know they didn't?" Jade asked suspiciously.  
  
"How did I know to come here?" Yamaki retorted indignantly. "I  
went to the control pit first."  
  
"I don't know the how the Invaders circumvented our security,"  
Black said, turning away to head back to the control pit, "but I  
intend to find out."  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I have some calls to make," Yamaki said to  
the people remaining. As he headed away he reached into his  
coat for his cell phone. On the inside of his coat, Yamaki caught a  
glimpse of the Talismans hidden there. He made a mental note to  
hide them better. 


End file.
